sol, arena, mar y sasuke
by focaloca
Summary: Sakura, ¿amas a alguien?- pregunto restandole importancia y yo sin dudarlo respondi "no"
1. Chapter 1

Entro al baño y fue directo asía el lavamanos, abrió el grifo dejando fluir el agua mientras se aferraba por ambos lados de la cerámica , luego de mantenerse unos segundos en esa pose se irguió y metió ambas manos al agua juntándolas para retener un poco de liquido entre ellas el cual luego arrojo por su cara intentando despejar su mente, agarro una toalla y salió del baño mientras secaba su rostro, yo estaba sentada en la cama y veía como se acercaba con la toalla todavía en su cara, se sentó al borde del colchón y reposo sus brazos por sus rodillas para después sujetarse la cara con las manos, parecía nervioso, preocupado.

¿Qué ocurre?- le susurre sensualmente al oído y ci como todo su cuerpo se tenso.

No sé porque me comportaba así, no somos novio ni nada por el estilo, _simplemente_ amigos.

Nada, me canse por conducir

Me lo imagino- dije de nuevo susurrándole y empecé a repartir pequeños besos por su mandíbula hasta la comisura de sus labios mientras masajeaba sus hombros, luego comeze a besar su cuello esperando que el reaccionara y me detuviese, pero eso no paso.

¿Por qué?- dijo con una voz ronca y demasiado sexy

Supuse que el porqué no se refería a mis últimas palabras sino más bien a mis últimas acciones.

Porque me es fácil imaginar lo cansador que debe ser conducir tantos kilómetros, pero no tardaremos en llegar a la playa y podrás pasarla increíble con _Ino _

No me respondió pero no me importo, me lo esperaba. Seguí besándolo pero esta vez también en los labios, el no se movía, con mucha agilidad fui hasta su regazo donde me senté y seguí besando pero esta vez sí respondió a mis besos y de muy buena forma. Se recostó y yo quede encima de él. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y nuestros pechos chocaban, no tuve que volver a besarlo porque el se encargo de hacerlo y con muchas ganas y también ¿ansias? , parece que después de todo le gusto al gran uchiha.

_Uchiha_, besas bien

Lo mismo digo _Haruno- _respondió con su típica sonrisa ladina que por supuesto me encantaba

Desabotone lentamente su camisa mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por donde antes deslizaba mis dedos pero solo pude llegar a la mitad antes de que el tome mis manos y con desesperación termine de desabotonar el resto solo y para cuando me di cuenta yo estaba debajo de el. Ahora el que repartía besos era el, parecía tan apasionado y lo hacia todo de una forma que me asía pensar que el estaba deseando esto igual o mas que yo, ¿pero desde cuando le gusto a sasuke? Siendo sincera, mi pregunta tiene una respuesta muy simple… desde_ nunca. _

Puedo decir con toda seguridad que los besos de sasuke son realmente adictivos y para que engañarme, los deseo desde que lo coscó, siempre me gusto y siempre lo negué, miento tan bien que nadie se daba cuenta a excepción de esas pocas personas que parecen pueden leerte atreves de los ojos, _los ojos son las puertas al alma, _pero la persona que mas importaba que crea en mis mentiras no lo asía, _YO_ no era capaz de caer en mi mentira y hoy me encuentro en la habitación de un muy lindo hotel con solo una cama matrimonial y dispuesta a hacer de todo menos dormir.

Abrí mis ojos luego de tanta filosofía mental y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía puesta la blusa de mi camisón pero como si de una película se tratase alguien de servicio toco la puerta, y claro, nadie puso el letrero de no molestar, el mismo letrero que al entrar me quede mirando y me sonroje pensando el lo que significaba ponerlo por la puerta y en lo mucho que deseaba que sea Sasuke el que lo colocase dejando sus intenciones más que claras, pero volviendo a la realidad, el mini letrero descansaba dentro de la pieza y la puerta seguía sonando. Intente salir de entre los brazos de Sasuke pero sus penetrantes ojos casi negros me miraron denotando negación, iba a replicar pero se acerco a mi oído y imitándome susurro "hoy vas a ser mía" juro que podía tener un orgasmo solo por escuchar su voz pero sus palabras me hicieron recordar nuestra situación y más que nada mi situación.

Quizás otro día uchiha- dije levantándome y poniéndome nuevamente la blusa.

Fui con intención de atender a quien fuera que estuviese tocando la puerta pero ya no había nadie, el sonido había cesado, me di la vuelta mirando de nuevo a Sasuke, el me miraba con una expresión que no fui capaz de descifrar, cuanto daría por poder entrar en su cabeza y averiguar qué es lo que hace que tenga esa expresión tan confusa. Volví a la cama y me acosté esperando quedarme dormida lo más rápido posible cosa que logre, increíblemente logre ignorar que sasuke estaba acostado a mi lado y que posiblemente esté enojado por dejarlo con cierto problema que deberá solucionar _solo. _

Un nuevo día… me levanté de la cama sigilosamente ya que _el _seguía durmiendo, tome un mini short gris, una remera pupera blanca estampada y mi vikini rosa, fui al baño y me puse todo lo que había escogido, deje mi pelo suelto que llegaba hasta la mitad de mi espalda, agradezco que sea lacio o seria todo un problema arreglarlo y me puse unas zapatillas blanca. Baje para desayunar y mientras disfrutaba de mi café sentí como alguien se sentaba en mi misma mesa, levante la vista y era nada más ni nada menos que mi angelical pelinegro, traía puesto… ¿a quién le importa lo que tenia puesto? Lo mismo se va ver bien es Sasuke Uchiha perfecto desde donde lo mires, a veces dudo que sea humano, pero como siempre digo es todo cuestión de gustos, de eso estoy segura porque por ejemplo a Hina Sasuke le parece NORMAL y claro ella tiene sus gustos totalmente diferentes a los míos y también tiene a Naruto, pero yo en cambio considero a sasuke como alguien que encaja perfectamente con todos mis gustos pero lastimosamente yo no en los suyos.

Ya cargué todas las maletas en el auto- dijo mientras ponía manteca a su tostada

Pensar que ya deberíamos estar en el mar- dije con la mirada perdida

Si, la próxima nada de ómnibus, nos venimos en avión

No sé, a mi me gusta disfrutar del paisaje, ¿a vos no? - pregunte realmente interesada en su respuesta

A mí me gustan _otras cosas_ del viaje en auto- y ahí está otra vez esa sonrisa

Podía responderle algo pero mi mixto se veía más interesante en estos momentos. Terminamos de comer en silencio y fuimos a entregar las llaves de nuestra habitación y luego de nuevo al auto. Su auto me encantaba, no tanto como el pero me gustaba, un audi negro, fue un regalo de su padre cuando termino el colegio ¿y cuando fue eso? Hace tan solo unos dos o tres meses.

Sasuke- lo llame- ¿ puedes decir que amas realmente a alguien?- mi pregunta le tomo por sorpresa

No sé y vos Sakura , ¿amas a alguien?- pregunto de una forma que parecía querer restarle importancia, posiblemente ni le interese mi respuesta

No- respondí sin dudarlo

¿Pero te has enamorado? – dirigió su mirada asía mi en busca de una respuesta

Eso si

¿Y cómo sabes que no era o _es_ amor?

Cualquiera pensaría que es algo común que hablemos de estas cosas y que él se me insinué y viceversa pero no lo es, somos amigos pero esta es la primera vez que nos comportamos así y todo gracias a que la central de ómnibus no tenia choferes por culpa de una huelga, todo el resto de nuestros amigos ya estaba disfrutando de la playa porque ellos tuvieron la suerte de que sus respectivos ómnibus saliesen unos dos días antes que el mío y el de Sasuke por lo que ellos se salvaron de la huelga y nosotros nos vimos obligados emprender un largo viaje juntos.

Porque yo no creo en el amor no correspondido, y la persona de la que estaba enamorada no me amaba así que lo mío tampoco abra sido amor... si el amor es verdadero siempre será correspondido – sinceramente creía eso

¿Entonces crees en la media naranja?

No es tan así

Conecte mi ipod a la radio y puse música para darle a entender que no quería seguir con ese tema, no porque me traiga malos recuerdos, nada mas no tenía ganas.

Llegamos por fin a la playa, Sasuke condujo hasta el departamento que alquilamos junto con Hina, Naruto, Ino, Sai, kiba, Itachi y Karin. Apenas entramos a dicho departamento Ino salto encima de sasuke y yo lo ignore, además de ino el departamento estaba vacio, no hacia ni falta preguntar, el resto debía estar en la playa. Tome el bolso que habia preparado especialmente para la playa y Sali del departamento bajo la constante mirada de Sasuke, algo raro estaba pasando por su cabeza eso es seguro, creo que estas vacaciones voy a poder ver como mi frase de que no existe el amor no correspondido se desmorona delante mio, porque yo ya me estoy enamorando


	2. Chapter 2

_Se dice que el enamoramiento es el camino al amor y si es así creo que yo estoy por dar un paso más en ese peligroso camino…_

Cerré los ojos mientras disfrutaba del calor del sol y no pude evitar pensar que mientras yo disfrutaba del sol Sasuke lo asía de Ino. Estaba celosa, no podía negarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo ame, _al menos no todavía, _solo que estoy un _poco _enamorada, pero no es nada importante, siempre estuve _ un poco _enamorada de Sasuke aunque eso nunca me impidió tener novios, claro nunca ame a ninguno pero al menos me gustaron, es mas alado mío tomando sol está mi ex, Sai, terminamos hace poco, yo no lo amaba y estaba cansada de estar en una relación sin amor.

-¡Sakura!- grito mi rubio amigo que recién llego de quien sabe dónde, tal vez estaban con Hinata metidos en algún deposito en desuso.

-Naruto puedes saludar como la gente- le dije jugando a la enojada

-No puedo creer que hallas aguantado viajar con el Teme, soportar su amargura por tantas horas ¡Debió ser terrible! – algún día Naruto dejara de ser tan hiperactivo

-No seas idiota Naruto, a Sakura le abra encantado venir con Sasuke, hasta estoy comenzando a creer que ella inicio esa huelga solo para poder pasar más tiempo con su amor imposible- de todas las personas que podían haberse dado cuenta de que estoy _enamorada _ de Sasuke, tuvo que ser Karin la primera.

Todavía recuerdo el día en el que sucedió, teníamos tan solo 11 años…

-Sakura tu pelo está muy largo- afirmo una Karin con el rostro lleno de granos

-Si Sakura- Ino apoyo a Karin

-Creo que sí, no me lo corto desde…

-¡Desde que te enteraste que a Sasuke le gustan las niñas con pelo largo!-grito Karin

- No digas tonterías a mi no me gusta Sasuke, parece emo con su pelo negro y piel tan blanca además es tan serio, hasta me cae mal

-Sakura no intentes mentirnos- dijo Karin logrando que mis mejillas se tiñan de rosa, dejándome totalmente al descubierto

-Yo tengo que irme- dijo Ino, parecía enojada

No nos dio tiempo para despedirnos, se largo lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron

-Le molesta que gustes del mismo niño que ella, ya se le pasara

-Pero Karin yo no quiero que Ino este enojada con migo

-Entonces desenamórate de Sasuke- dijo la pelirroja como si fuese lo mas simple del mundo

-No puedo desenamorarme de alguien si no estoy enamorada

-Primero debes aceptarlo, aceptar que Sasuke te gusta y los siguientes pasos son realmente obvios, te darás cuenta tu sola y como él no siente lo mismo por vos, llegara un momento en el que te canses de Sasuke, a no ser que des el último paso, _amarlo _ - dijo ignorando completamente mis últimas palabras

Unos días después de la conversación con Karin vine al colegio con el pelo por encima de los hombros, me iba a negar a mi misma mis sentimientos por el pelinegro hasta que finalmente termine creyéndomelo y solo si eso no funcionaba, seguiría el consejo de Karin.

Pero volviendo al presente el pobre Sai estaba siendo atormentado con las palabras de Karin, la pelirroja es todo menos considerada, no puede venir a decir esas cosas de mi y Sasuke siendo que Sai esta alado así que la calle mostrándole disimuladamente que Sai estaba presente, como pidiendo disculpas se mordió el labio y levanto la cejas mientras ponía la típica sonrisa de "me equivoque, ¡perdón!" se lo deje pasar por esta vez y nos fuimos juntas a meternos en el mar y jugar con las olas o mejor dicho a que la olas jueguen con migo.

-Mira quienes llegaron- Karin señalo con la cabeza a Sasuke y Ino que se estaban acomodando junto a Naruto y Hinata.

-Hace 7 años quien hubiese dicho que ellos estarían estrenando el apartamento teniendo sexo en cada puto rincón,! ya habrán cogido hasta encima del horno! – Karin rio como loca hasta que una ola la alcanzo desprevenida y ahora la que no paraba de reír era yo al ver cuánto la había arrastrado el agua.

Karin venia asía mi con su pelo cubriéndole la cara, que doloroso debe ser desenredar eso sin crema de enjuague o crema para peinar.

-Necesito un peine y mucha crema – no sé que expresión traía porque su cara estaba totalmente tapada

-Tengo ambas cosas en mi bolsón, pero mientras por lo menos sacarte esa maraña roja del rostro- hiso exactamente lo que le pedí

-Espero que no hayan hecho nada pervertido en mi cama – comento Karin volviendo al tema anterior

-Yo no contaría con eso

-Creo que cambiare mis fundas…

-Karin seguiré tu consejo – me miro con una cara de confusión total, no entendía a que me refería – el que me diste cuando te enteraste que me gustaba Sa…

-Ahh eso, ya era hora, pero ahora si Ino se enoja tendrá toda la razón del mundo pero esta vez no te puedo decir que se le pasara porque si llegas a robarle el novio no me sorprendería que te haga hasta vudú.

-El no se enamorara de mi, solo me usara

-No lo se Sakura, el no ama a Ino y no dudaría en cambiarla

-No cambiara a Ino, máximo quiera acostarse con migo una o dos veces como mucho pero no dejara a Ino- Sasuke no se enamorara de mi, estoy segura de eso.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Sasuke nunca se enamora, esta con Ino solo porque si, nunca a amado a nadie- _créeme que eso ya lo sé, el mismo me lo dijo._

Dejamos de hablar debido a que el pelinegro y la rubia ya estaban prácticamente enfrente de nosotros. Saque la crema y el peine de mi cartera y se los entregue a Karin que fue rápidamente al baño de unos de los restaurantes, la playa en la que estamos no está frente a una calle sino que directamente hay departamentos incluyendo en el que nosotros estamos quedándonos y uno o dos restaurantes. Cuando me quede sin la compañía de la pelirroja le pregunte a Hinata por Kiba, Sai y Itachi.

-Kiba y Sai se fueron a recorrer la ciudad en auto y me parece que Itachi está recorriendo los alrededores pero no estoy segura- respondió Hina con su fina voz

- Yo hare lo mismo que Itachi- dije mientras me daba la vuelta peor una voz me detuvo

-Voy contigo- mire a Ino- Esta dormida _creo que soy mucho para ella _siempre termina agotada

Les prometo que el próximo capítulo no va a ser tan aburrido y perdón si tiene muchos errores es que no lo volví a leer cuando termine de escribirlo, estaba muy apurada.

Gracias por dejar reviews y decirme mis errores (: por favor no dejen de hacerlo.


End file.
